Olvidado
by Dolly27
Summary: Yu Kanda ha sido forzado a olvidar toda su relación con Allen Walker, como castigo por su traición. Ahora, vuelve a ser un bastardo sin sentimientos. ¿Allen podrá hacer que su "novio" le recuerde? Summary patata. Yullen. Puede cambiar a M.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: -man no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hoshino (es hora de que sigas con el manga, cielo).**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Drama, Yullen, violencia, un Leverrier hijoputa. Están advertidos.**

**ADVERTENCIAS PARA EL RESTO DE CAPS: En un futuro el rated T cambiará a M (ese es el plan).**

* * *

—¿Que habéis dicho qué?

Komui estaba sorprendido. No, estaba más como la vez que pilló a un buscador declarándose a su Lenalee. Completamente espantado. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego hasta ese momento? Kanda y Allen... Qué oculto se lo tenían.

—Ya lo has escuchado, idiota.—Dijo Kanda, apretando más fuerte la mano de Allen.—Allen y yo queremos irnos de la Orden.

—No te preocupes, Komui.—Añadió Allen.—Mataremos Akumas por nuestra cuenta, no sufras.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tenéis que iros?

—Porque nos queremos, ¿no lo ves?—Replicó Kanda, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, Komui podía verlo perfectamente. Tenía que hacerles cambiar de opinión o pronto lo lamentarían. Leverrier no era un tipo con el cual se pudiera llegar a un acuerdo. O la Orden, o nada.—Además, ¿no notas lo poco que le gusta a mi Moyashi estar aquí? Leverrier lo tiene frito.

—Por favor, Komui, ayúdanos a escaparnos esta noche, por favor. Ya lo tenemos todo preparado... Sólo necesitamos tu ayuda.—Suplicó Allen—Sácanos de aquí y nadie sabrá que nos ayudaste, por favor.

Komui suspiró, indeciso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo era una gran sorpresa para él. Si todo tuviera que ver con él, ya los habría dejado marchar hace mucho, pero de él no dependía. Si los pillaban, probablemente le cortarían la cabeza a él y a ellos dos. Se removió en su asiento, inquieto.

—No sé, Allen... Tienes que comprender que habéis jurado lealtad a la Orden... No podéis iros así como así. Los de arriba lo han de aceptar.

—Los de arriba nunca nos van a dejar irnos, no seas estúpido. Somos unas marionetas muy valiosas y lo sabes.

—Claro que sí Kanda, pero...—Komui dudó, no quería decirles que no rotundamente. Esos chicos eran muy queridos para él. Allen lo miró suplicante. —Las cosas no se hacen de ese modo. Lo siento, tendréis que perdonarme pero no puedo. No creáis que no quiero que seáis felices. Pero no puedo.

Allen se veía tremendamente desilusionado. Perdió la vista en un lugar entre el suelo bajo sus pies y el escritorio de Komui. Kanda lo encaró hacia él y le estrechó las dos manos.

—Moyashi, no pasa nada. Este bastardo no nos quiso ayudar, pero encontraremos el modo. Como si tengo que cargarme a toda la Orden.

Komui apretó los labios, apenado. Sus pobres chicos... Los amigos de su querida Lenalee... No era justo para ellos. Pero el también era un títere de la Orden, y no podía hacer nada si quería conservar la vida.

—Chicos... ¿Desde cuándo estáis...?

—¿Juntos?—Continuó Allen por él—Pues más o menos después de la muerte de Yeegar... Por decir alguna fecha que conozcas.

Sí que hacía tiempo de eso, sí. A Komui le pesaba la conciencia.

—Lo siento mucho chicos... De verdad...

—No pasa nada, Komui. Al menos lo intentamos.—Dijo Allen, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se veía tan triste a los ojos del hombre...

—Mira Komui, como sé que tú no eres un lameculos de Leverrier, te lo digo para que al menos hagas algo. El Moyashi y yo pensábamos fugarnos esta noche nos ayudaras tú o no. Ya que no piensas hacer nada, al menos intenta evitar que sigan nuestro rastro, ¿vale?—Dijo Kanda, rápidamente. Komui podía notar su desesperación y rabia.

—Sólo queríamos que lo supieras, Komui. Has sido muy bueno con nosotros...

—Contigo, al menos.—Cortó Kanda.

—Y... Acuérdate de nosotros con el mismo cariño con el que os recordaremos a vosotros. Gracias por todo, Komui.

Cogidos de la mano, firmemente, se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando Kanda tenía la mano en la manecilla, la puerta explotó ante sus narices. Allen cayó al suelo, y Kanda a un metro de distancia de él. Leverrier entró, seguido por su propio cuerpo de élite, que tomaron el lugar.

Cuervos. Habían venido a por ellos.

Cogieron a Allen entre dos, y sin que pudiera hacer nada pusieron un sello en su arma anti-Akuma para dejarla inutilizada. Forcejeó, sin poder hacer nada. Aquellos tipos eran muy fuertes.

Kanda, sin embargo, se abrió paso mediante fuerza bruta. Esquivó a dos Cuervos que venían hacia él, y logró noquear a uno. Pero tarde o temprano cayó en sus garras. Uno le quitó a Mugen de su vaina en un descuido, y una lluvia de sellos se le pegó al cuerpo. Todos ellos fueron activados al mismo tiempo, y Kanda gritó, antes de perder el conocimiento. Allen pataleó y chilló que pararan, que todo aquello era injusto. Intentó activar su arma, pero sólo consiguió sentir como si su brazo se rompiera en pedazos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Kanda y él iban a huir, no a ser apresados de ese modo.

—Allen Walker y Yu Kanda. Sois acusados de traición a la Orden. No hay excusa que valga, estúpidos inconscientes. Os hemos pillado.—Leverrier se plantó en medio de ellos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Allen reprimió el impulso de escupirle en la cara. No, aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Cómo... Lo sabes?—Consiguió murmurar.

—Vamos, señor Walker. Lo creía más inteligente.—Dijo, su bigote se curvaba junto a su sonrisa. Extendió el brazo y un Golem fue a posarse en su mano, era Timcampy.—Horward Link me comentó que habían estado cuchicheando entre ustedes durante este último mes. Y decidimos espiarlos a través de su Golem.—Allen se sonrojó, ¿hasta dónde habrían visto?—Aparte de descubrir que el señor Kanda es muy... Fogoso, también vimos sus planes de huir de la Orden. Traición, como supondrá. Y eso se castiga con la muerte. Y como también sabíamos su intención de hablar con Komui, esperamos hasta este día.

—¿Por qué me pareces un gusano que escarba en las heridas de los demás, Leverrier?—Dijo Kanda, con una voz llena de odio. Se había recuperado lo suficiente para despertar y mirar a Leverrier a los ojos.

—Porque me gusta veros sufrir, asquerosos y malditos traidores.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?—Preguntó Allen. No podría soportar el ver morir a Kanda. No, tenía que haber otro modo.

—Hay una manera, señor Walker, y sólo usted puede decidir. Si hiciéramos decidir al señor Kanda, probablemente desearía la muerte. Verá... Podemos dejarlos vivir, a cambio de borrarle todos los recuerdos sobre usted a su amante.

—No... Maldito hijo de perra... No me borrarás la memoria, ¡eres un maldito enfermo!—Gritó Kanda, apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas, levantándose un ápice del suelo. Leverrier hizo una señal y las descargas volvieron a dejar inconsciente al chico, que cayó al suelo de nuevo.

—Eso no le corresponde a usted, querido. ¿Y bien, Allen?—Leverrier dejó las formalidades, y hablaba cara a cara con él.—¿Prefieres que Kanda viva sin ti, o prefieres dejarlo morir?

Allen dio una última mirada a Komui, que miraba la escena paralizado, y otra llena de amor a su amado, que yacía en el suelo. Estaba seguro de la decisión que iba a tomar. Por mucho que le fuera a romper el corazón.

—Bórrale sus recuerdos, Leverrier. Nunca me acercaré más a él si es necesario, pero por favor, no mates a lo único que me queda.

Leverrier se frotó las manos, satisfecho.

* * *

—Todo pasará pronto, Yu. Dentro de poco, serás alguien nuevo. Y seguirás vivo.

—¿Sin ti? Dios Allen... Me has enviado directamente al infierno.

Kanda estaba atado en la camilla de una de las salas de la Sección Científica. Para evitar que una masa de músculo y fuerza como él se moviera, tuvieron que atarlo con correas por los brazos, pecho, piernas, cuello... Incluso, para evitar movimientos bruscos, le clavaron las muñecas y los pies a la camilla. Sólo por su seguridad durante la intervención, le aseguraron a Allen. Y Allen aceptó, sabiendo que se iba a curar en cuanto se los quitaran.

Les habían dejado despedirse por última vez. Antes de que Kanda lo olvidara todo.

—Tonto. Estarás bien sin mí. Encontrarás otras cosas que te hagan feliz, incluso alguien que te ame y que no sea yo.—Dijo Allen, sonriendo, pero las palabras le pesaban como bolsas de plomo. Sólo de pensarlo le dolía hasta lo más hondo de él.

—Si no eres tú, oh Dios, dejadme morir en paz. No hay nadie mejor que tú.

—No seas bobo. Cuando no te acuerdes de mí y nos conozcamos de nuevo, probablemente te parezca insoportable. Y encontrarás a otro.

—Baka Moyashi.—El insulto favorito de Kanda, había tomado un matiz romántico desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuánto lo iba a echar de menos, se dijo Allen.—Encima que me envían a la peor cagada que a una persona le puede pasar, me das ánimos para que sea feliz sin ti. Ah no. Por favor, no me digas que no me echarás de menos...

—No te imaginas cuánto.—Susurró Allen, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Iba a echar de menos sus peleas, sus besos de reconciliación, sus motes, los ojos azules de Kanda, su hermoso pelo, el suave tacto de sus manos por su espalda, su bonita voz...

Kanda intentó alzar la mano para secarle las pequeñas gotitas que caían, pero sólo consiguió herirse más la muñeca. Jadeó, y Allen tocó su muñeca, acariciándola lentamente para suavizar el dolor.—Creo... Que lo voy a pasar muy mal, je.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? Podríamos morir... Seríamos libres al fin y al cabo. Y tú no sufrirías.

—Prefiero verte vivo y sin mí. No soy capaz de permitir que te maten. Sobreviviré. Sólo quiero... Que seas feliz.

—Idiota. No... No mereces esto. No merecemos esto. No quiero olvidarte, yo... No quiero vivir más sin ti.

—Te olvidarás, Yu. Te olvidarás de mí y estos sentimientos de ahora no tendrán importancia. Me acostumbraré, y yo seré feliz cuando te vea a ti feliz, y viviendo tu vida, y siendo... Un exorcista común y corriente, con alguien que le quiere, y con sueños y esperanzas... Con alguien que no sea tan odiado como yo, y con el que puedas vivir en paz aquí dentro. Y sólo con verte vivo, creo que es el mejor regalo de todos.

—Allen. Idiota. Eres un jodido idiota...—Kanda estaba llorando. Los ojos de Allen no le engañaban. Estaba llorando.—Te amo, Moyashi idiota que sólo piensa en los demás y se olvida de sí mismo. Te amo... ¡Te amo! No quiero olvidarme de ti... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

—Yo también te amo, Yu. Como nunca amaré a nadie. Hasta el fin de mi vida.—Dijo, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, apartándole las lágrimas.—Conservaré nuestros recuerdos por los dos. Tú vivirás en mí, Yu. Hasta el final. Nunca me olvidaré de ti. Seré tuyo para siempre.

Poco a poco, fue acercándose al rostro de su novio, y posó sus labios en los de él. Un beso casto, pero que contenía todos los sentimientos que nunca podrían decirse más con palabras ni gestos. Un beso dulce y amargo a la vez, pero cargado de amor.

Allen se apartó, lentamente, y miró a Kanda. Seguía llorando lágrimas amargas. No quería aceptar lo que era mejor para él. Y era comprensible... Si él estuviera en su situación, se opondría de olvidarse del único que le había hecho sentirse vivo.

—Te amo, Allen. Por favor, nunca lo olvides. Eres mi mayor tesoro.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, Yu, Kanda, mi Bakanda, mi bastardo adorable. Te amaré durante el resto de mi vida.

Leverrier le exigía apartarse desde el otro lado de la sala. Definitivamente estaba disfrutando mucho con ello. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y salió del lugar, echando un último vistazo al dueño de su corazón y a la alteración de su pensamiento.

Definitivamente no quería ver a Kanda en sus últimos momentos de claridad total. No quería ver cómo le arrebataban sus recuerdos sobre él. Sería demasiado.. Doloroso, y quizá acabaría por arrepentirse. Así que salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. No quería que Kanda lo viera llorar. Volvió a su cuarto, y sólo allí, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada para que los demás no lo oyeran gritar, se permitió desahogarse.

* * *

—Despierta.

Kanda abrió los ojos. La luz le molestaba a la vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba a alguien gritando y... Nada más.

Sólo sentía un enorme hueco vacío en su interior. Sentía que algo faltaba.

Komui lo miraba, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama. Estaba en la enfermería. La maldita enfermería.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? Me duele la cabeza horrores... Dios, ¿qué hice para acabar aquí?—Poco a poco, se fue irguiendo en la cama.

—Te hirieron en una misión, y acabaste malherido. Te trajimos aquí lo más pronto posible, suerte para ti.

Intentó erguirse del todo, y quedar completamente sentado, cuando un súbito pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo caer en la cama otra vez. Komui se levantó, y le cubrió más con la sábana.

—Descansa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo... No tendrás otra misión hasta dentro de unos días.

—Puedo taparme solo, por si no lo sabes.—Gruñó Kanda, aferrando la sábana más fuerte.

Komui se disponía a marcharse, cuando se giró por última vez.

—Oh, se me olvidaba algo... Kanda, ¿te suena el nombre de Allen?

—De nada. ¿Por qué me debería sonar?—Contestó Kanda, sin pensarlo dos veces. No había escuchado ese nombre en su vida. Por un momento, le pareció ver que la mirada de Komui se ensombrecía.

—Nada, no es nada, Kanda. Un simple nombre. Que descanses.

—Hmmm...—Komui salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Kanda se quedó completamente solo. Intentó dormir, pero sólo consiguió dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, despertando cada vez más la jaqueca.

Demonios, ¿por qué se sentía tan horriblemente vacío?

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió en una tarde de aburrimiento y bueno, aquí está. Es mi segundo fic, así que si ven algo que no cuadre o es muy Ooc o lo que sea, no duden en mandarme un review para que corrija._

_Y bien, si les gustó el capítulo y tienen algo de tiempo, déjenme un review con su opinión. Si no les gustó, oye, pueden decir también su opinión, me ayudará a mejorar. Recuerden darle a fav/follow/lo que sea si les gusta. _

_Y ya está. Hasta el próximo capítulo. *Se va montada en su unicornio de arcoiris* ¡Chaíto!_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Me encanta hacer sufrir a Allen y Kanda. Soy una sádica, jo jo jo._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, sólo las ganas de enrollar a Kanda y Allen.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lime-Lemon, Kanda malhablado, intento de Drama.**

* * *

Se despertó lentamente, saliendo de un sueño profundo y pesado. No había sido una pesadilla, simplemente le había desgastado como si hubiera permanecido despierto durante la noche. Lentamente extendió los brazos hacia delante, buscando a la persona que, en cuanto Link desaparecía, le acompañaba por las noches. Necesitaba abrazarlo, sentir su calor... Necesitaba uno de sus besos de buenos días.

Extrañamente, no notó el bulto sobre el colchón, ni el cabello largo y liso proveniente de él, que solía desparramarse por la cama. La cama estaba vacía. Y entonces todo lo que sucedió el día anterior volvió a su mente. Kanda ya no estaría más allí.

Kanda...

Kanda, simplemente, había olvidado qué era dormir en aquella cama.

Se levantó de la cama, y se puso en pie pesadamente. No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse con la ropa de todos los días: una camisa, unos pantalones negros y un lazo rojo anudado al cuello. Se peinó rápidamente, su cabello había crecido notablemente. Lo llevaba por los hombros, con el flequillo desfilado al igual que siempre. Kanda decía que se veía muy hermoso así.

Echó en falta a Timcampy, todavía no se lo habían devuelto. Y sabiendo cómo era Leverrier, lo más probable sería que estuviera buscando cualquier otro motivo para ejecutarlos. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan tontos de permitir que Tim los grabara? Y aún más... Se moría de vergüenza sólo de pensar que los momentos más íntimos y personales entre Kanda y él estaban siendo revisados por Leverrier y sus "amiguitos". Quién sabe cuantas personas los habrían visto ya, y si no fuera toda la Orden la que estuviera enterada.

Y sin embargo, Kanda nunca se enteraría.

* * *

Allen avanzó por los pasillos de la Orden, en dirección al comedor. En la entrada se encontró a Lenalee y Lavi cuchicheando entre ellos. Cuando lo vieron, se acercaron corriendo a él, con una expresión preocupada. Lenalee fue la primera que habló.

—Allen, ¿cómo demonios ha pasado esto?

—¿El qué?—Preguntó Allen. Tenía una ligera idea de a lo que se referían.

—Hablamos de Kanda. Ha tenido un accidente en una misión y ha perdido la memoria.

Con que esa es la excusa que les dieron, pensó Allen.

—Madre mía, eso es horrible. ¿Está bien? ¿De qué se ha olvidado?—Preguntó Allen, fingiendo no saber nada.

—Por Dios, Moyashi, se olvidó de ti. Hemos entrado en el comedor, y nos ha extrañado no encontrarte en el lugar. Le hemos preguntado y nos ha dicho, ¿quién es ese? Pensamos que sería una broma de las suyas... Pero no. —Añadió Lavi, su apariencia risueña de siempre había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Y entonces fuimos a hablar con mi hermano.—Continuó Lenalee—Y nos dijo lo del accidente.

—Ya veo... Debe ser una secuela... ¿Pero está bien?—Insistió Allen, preocupado. Dios... Que esté bien... Repetía una voz en su cabeza.

—¿Que si está bien? Es el mismo bastardo insufrible de siempre, no ha cambiado ni un ápice.—Dijo Lavi—La única diferencia es que se ha olvidado de ti. Se acuerda de todo el mundo, y de ti no. Raro, ¿eh?

—Allen... Estábamos pensando en ayudarle a recordar, y si tú quieres...

—No—Respondió Allen, sin rodeos, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo cortante que había sonado. Intentó arreglarlo.—No... Esto... No creo que sea buena idea. Hay que darle su tiempo, así que por favor, ni se os ocurra decirle nada sobre mí a Kanda.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Lenalee. Se acercó a él y estrechó sus manos entre las suyas.—Se merece recordar, por muy mal que os llevárais.

—Confía en mí, Lenalee. Si le dices que soy alguien que conoce, posiblemente se quedará en shock. Mejor que me recuerde a su tiempo, si es que recuerda.—No, no recordaría, nunca volvería a recordar, pensó Allen.

—Tiene razón, Lena. Será mejor que no intentemos nada por si la cagamos.—Dijo Lavi, tranquilizando a una nerviosa Lenalee, pero aunque intentara sonar calmado, en verdad Lavi estaba tan preocupado como ella.

—De verdad... Voy a echar mucho de menos vuestras peleas, Allen. Se han vuelto una parte insustituible de este lugar.—Dijo Lenalee, arqueando las cejas. Se veía como si quisiera llorar. Pobre, pensó Allen.

—Yo también. Se echará de menos escuchar los insultos de Bakanda.—Dijo Allen, sonriendo con tristeza._Y_a echaba de menos todo de él.

Lavi y Lenalee no sabían nada sobre la relación de Allen y Kanda. En verdad, nadie tenía ni la más remota idea. Habían alargado sus típicas peleas hasta el máximo con tal de que no se notara nada. Pero, cuando estaban por fin a solas, las palabras de desprecio se volvían palabras de amor y preciosas muestras de cariño. Y al parecer, había funcionado, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Entraron en el comedor, y ahí estaba. Sentado completamente solo, con un plato repleto de soba delante suya. El corazón de Allen se encogió, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Por suerte, no lo habían desfigurado. Suspiró aliviado, no habían secuelas visibles. Sólo faltaban las mentales.

Se unió a la cola de la comida detrás de Lavi y Lenalee y cuando llegó su turno, Jerry lanzó un chillido de felicidad.

—¡Oh, cielo! Por fin vienes, te echaba de menos esta mañana. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, guapo?

—Hola, Jerry. Esto...—Allen dudó un momento, llevándose un dedo a los labios.—Quiero... Huevos fritos con beicon, cereales, tortitas, crepes, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, panecillos de leche, chocolate caliente, un bocadillo, gofres, tortilla, café con leche, galletas de chocolate, galletas de vainilla, arepas con queso, zumo, leche caliente, magdalenas, mitarashi dango... Sí, ¡muchos mitarashi dango! Y lo que tengas de más, Jerry.

—¡Ay, mi chico sigue con su estómago de siempre! ¡Qué feliz me haces!—Gritó, bailando solo en el medio de su cocina. Al momento, tenía el pedido listo.—Ya está, cariño. Espero que lo disfrutes.

—¡Muchisimas gracias, Jerry!—Dijo Allen, realmente agradecido, dejando al otro hombre embobado con la sonrisa. Cogió su bandeja y fue directo a la mesa de Lavi y Lenalee, que casualmente era la mesa en la que se sentaba Kanda. Allen sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban, y amenazaban con hacerse gelatina en el momento más vergonzoso. Por suerte, la bandeja llegó sana y salva a la mesa. Los mitarashi dango, no. Desde el punto más alto de la bandeja, los dangos rodaron hasta caer... En la soba de Kanda. Éste se levantó, pegando un golpe fuerte con su mano en la mesa.

—¡Maldito seas...! ¿Cómo dejas caer tu basura en mi comida? Ve con más cuidado, gilipollas.—Gritó Kanda, mirando a Allen con el ceño fruncido. Éste agachó la cabeza, dolido por las palabras de Kanda... Aunque ya no debería sentirse dolido, era obvio que Kanda lo trataba como a un desconocido más.

—Lo siento. De verdad. No era mi intención contaminar tu soba.—Dijo Allen, no quería empezar una pelea con Kanda en ese preciso instante. El otro bufó, mientras Lavi y Lenalee observaban la escena, extrañados.

—No necesito las disculpas de un niñato al que no conozco de nada.—Volvió a sentarse, concentrado en quitar los dangos de su plato. Si en aquel momento hubiera decidido mirar a Allen, quizá hubiera visto una de las expresiones más desalentadoras de las que habría sido testigo en toda su vida.

—Oh, me llamo... Soy Allen Walker, exorcista. Encantado. ¿No nos hemos conocido antes?—Dijo, tendiéndole la mano como había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron. Kanda miró la mano, y giró la cara, inexpresivo.

—No quiero saludar a un mocoso paliducho como tú. Y encima maldito.

—¡Kanda! Sé más amable con Allen.—Le riñó Lenalee.—No se merece que lo insulten de ese modo.

—Tsk. A mí me da igual.—Dijo fríamente, y se concentró en comer, ignorando a todo el mundo. Lenalee le estiró de la coleta, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Bueno, Allen—Dijo Lavi, intentando aligerar la tensión del momento.—¿Quieres venirte entrenar conmigo ahora después?

—Me encantaría. Estoy un poco agarrotado después de tanto tiempo de relax.

—¿Cuánto has estado sin entrenar, Allen?—Preguntó Lavi.

—Dos días...

Lavi se atragantó con su vaso de agua, y luego rió.—¿Eso es relax? El viejo no me dejaría tomarme ni dos días como descanso, pero si lo hiciera seguro no me relajaría nada.

—Eso es porque eres un vago, Conejo.

—Eh, Yu, no me seas aguafiestas.

—Piérdete, ¿quieres?

La conversación fluyó entre Allen, Lenalee y Lavi. Kanda permaneció ajeno a todo. Cuando acabó su plato, se levantó sin decir nada a ninguno de los otros chicos, y se fue. Allen lo contempló salir, con un deje de nostalgia. Cuando Kanda salía del comedor anteriormente, siempre era para que Allen lo siguiera. Ahora, estaba seguro que no buscaba precisamente eso.

Quería correr tras de él, abrazarle, y hacerle olvidar el mundo a su alrededor. Pero, desgraciadamente, ya no podía.

—Este Yu...¡Nunca va a cambiar!—Se quejó Lavi, golpeándose la frente con la mano.—Al menos podría despedirse como Dios manda...

—¿Se encontrará mal?—Preguntó Lenalee—Con eso de... Ya sabes.

Allen rezó porque no le pasara nada. No quería eso.

—Hmmm no sé... Quizá le traje amargos recuerdos en cuanto me presenté...—Dijo Allen, frotándose la barbilla.

—¿Qué recuerdos?—Preguntó Lavi, intentando sonar chistoso, aunque era lo que menos quería Allen en ese momento, y menos chistes sobre ese tema. Aun así, supo llevar bien el tema.

—Ninguno, vaya. Creo que no recuerda ni nuestro odio común.

—Quizá sea eso lo único que recuerde, o tenga el presentimiento de que es real. Por eso te chilló.—Dijo Lavi, pero al ver la mueca de desagrado de Allen, intentó arreglarlo.—Oh, no, Moyashi, no te preocupes. Supongo que si hubiera tirado algo en su comida, fuera quien fuera, habría chillado.

—No, no me preocupo... Sólo...—Sólo tenía la esperanza de que Kanda recordara algo, Allen lo sabía_._—Sólo pensé que no se enfadaría. En cierto modo quería intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, tenía la oportunidad...

—Tranquilo, Allen.—Dijo Lenalee—Kanda se dará cuenta de lo idiota que es, no des muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Hmm... Supongo que tienes razón. Ya encontraré el momento.—Dijo Allen, intentando sonar convencido, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo estaba.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿nos vamos a entrenar? Liberar testosterona va bien para todo.—Lavi se levantó de su asiento, e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Allen se levantara también.

—Genial, Lavi. Vamos pues.

Se despidieron de Lenalee, que se iba a quedar allí a terminar su té, y luego iría a llevarle un café a su hermano. Allen siguió a Lavi por los pasillos, dispuesto a darlo todo en la sala de entrenamientos, con el objetivo de olvidarse de Kanda.

* * *

Kanda cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese crío? Era tan amable y tan educado con el Conejo y Lenalee; con esa sonrisa tan perfecta en la cara... No, definitivamente no le agradaba nada. No le había caído bien, sin duda. Le había desesperado tanto que había salido corriendo del comedor nada más acabar su comida, con tal de no cometer un homicidio ahí en medio.

Porque así era Kanda. Kanda odiaba a los tipos demasiado alegres.

Pero en serio, ¿de dónde lo habrían sacado? Los otros dos hablaban con mucha naturalidad con él, como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Lo habría pasado por alto todo ese tiempo? ¿Sería un exorcista nuevo? ¿Habría venido recientemente de alguna extraña y larga misión? No tenía ni idea, sólo era consciente de la dentera que le daba.

Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer en la cama. La cabeza todavía le dolía, aun cuando había pasado un día desde su despertar. Extraño, suponiendo que siempre se recuperaba de cualquier herida. El dolor no iba con él.

Se preguntó cuál habría sido su misión, debió acabar de una manera muy grave como para dejarle tales secuelas. Sentía que olvidaba algo muy importante, pero no sabía qué. Luego estaba ese vacío en su interior... Que no recordaba haber tenido antes.

Se obligó a dormir, con la esperanza que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, y tuviera una siesta pacífica y sin sueños.

Sin embargo, los sueños aparecieron, y no era justo lo que esperaba soñar.

* * *

Lavi jadeó, era la sexta vez que se iba directo al suelo. Consiguió levantarse a duras penas, cogido de la mano de Allen, y lo miró a los ojos. El chico estaba muy decidido hoy.

—Moyashi, hoy estás muy duro... ¿De dónde has sacado tanta energía?

—Oh pues...—Dijo, pensativo.—Supongo que del desayuno no fue, hoy comí muy poco.—Siguió hablando, la forma en la que hablaba se veía tan inocente, pensó Lavi—No tenía hambre.

—¿Qué?—Gritó Lavi, sorprendido. Definitivamente, con las toneladas de grasa que había ingerido, no podía haber comido poco.—Dios, Allen, ¿eso fe poco? Fue lo suficiente para que me dieran tres ataques al corazón seguidos.

—Hmm... Según Komui es cosa de tener una Inocencia parasitaria. El día en el que consigas una, quizá pienses como yo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente...—Dijo Lavi, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.—Espera, Allen... Tú has estado muy despistado hoy. ¿No intentarás usar el entrenamiento como excusa para desdespistarte no?

—¡No!—Exclamó Allen, había dado en el blanco, simplemente no le podía contar nada sobre ello. Bostezó, estaba empezando a sentirse agotado por el entrenamiento. Decidió usarlo como excusa—Bueno, un poco... Esta noche no dormí bien y estoy como aturdido. Por cierto Lavi... ¿Sabes que desdespistarte no es una palabra?

Lavi se lanzó encima suya, y lo estechó fuertemente contra sí.

—¡Qué lindo Moyashi! ¡Cuando bostezas estás más adorable...!

Allen arqueó una ceja. Este Lavi... Pensó.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolos. Un Link apresurado entró.

—Señor Walker, se le reclama. Es algo urgente.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Allen, intentando usar las menos palabras posibles. Si no fuera por el chivato de Link, ahora estaría entrenando con Kanda.

—Cross le reclama. Dese prisa. Es muy importante.

—Ya voy, espera un momento.—Dijo, y se giró hacia Lavi, que ya lo había soltado.—Lavi, luego nos vemos, ¿vale? El ejercicio me ha venido genial, muchas gracias.

—De nada, Moyashi. Mucha suerte, y dales duro.—Dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Eso espero, Lavi. Bien, Link, ¿vamos?

* * *

_El aire tenía un extraño aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. El contacto con el cuerpo debajo suya, las uñas de aquella persona arañándole la espalda, el dulce contacto de piel contra piel, aquellos labios sobre los suyos... Sudor, saliva y algo demasiado excitante como para mantenerlo cuerdo._

_Todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer, y el cuerpo debajo suya se retorció, gimiendo. Lo agarró fuertemente contra sí, y poco a poco, el final llegó solo. Acabaron juntos, y juntos esperaron a recuperarse. Entre jadeos, aquella voz, tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocida susurró en su oído:_

—_Te amo, Yu._

_Intentó contemplar el rostro de aquella persona, pero simplemente no lo podía esbozar. Era tan borroso y tan irreal... _

Se despertó agitadamente, y de repente se encontraba sentado en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo él soñaba con esas cosas? Era extraño, y mucho más el hecho de que se sintiera tan familiar... Tan...

Real. El sueño había sido tan vívido como la vida misma.

Yu Kanda estaba sucumbiendo ante aquel sueño. Se miró el extraño bulto en sus pantalones. Dios, eso no era normal. Un simple sueño y... ¿Había hecho tanta mella en él?

Idiota, se dijo a sí mismo. Ni siquiera es real, deja de comportarte como un adolescente hormonado.

Sin embargo, se había sentido tan bien, tan perfecto... Con un ser sin rostro. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Mientras se dirigía al baño a aliviar el problema, pensó en cómo podía tener esos sueños tan lúcidos respecto a esos temas. Y más con un desconocido tan desconocido que no tenía ni cara. ¿Quién podría ser ese ser? Pensó.

En un fugaz destello mental, pensó en Allen Walker. Aquel niño desesperante. Pero tal y como llegó la imagen a su mente, desapareció.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Segundo cap. por fin. Aquí está, no digo más. Gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por el review, mil gracias._

_No tendré mucho tiempo para escribir a partir de hoy. Aquí donde vivo han decidido adelantar el inicio de clases al 3 de septiembre y... Argg, qué mierda, en serio. Los capítulos de mis dos fics llegarán a su tiempo, pero llegarán. _

_Y ya está, recuerden, los reviews me animan a escribir más y saber la opinión de mis lectores, y si quieren dejar una crítica o una amenaza de quemar mi trabajo, son bienvenidos. !Me ayudan a mejorar! Así que recuerden, si les gustó (o no) y quieren ponerme feliz, escríbanme un review sobre qué les pareció._

_Eso es todo por hoy, se despide_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Han de probar las arepas con queso que le di a comer al Moyashi en este cap. Estáaan... *O*_

_P.P.D: ¿Es hora de cambiar a rating M? Si me lo pudieran indicar en un review... Yo... Yo no sé :(_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: -man no es mío, todo es de Hoshino por lo tanto no Yullen en el manga TT-TT**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lime-Lemon, Leverrier hijoputa again, nuestro Moyashi y su mala orientación. **

* * *

Link iba demasiado apresurado, por lo que Allen tuvo que apretar el paso. Los pasillos de aquella nueva Orden a la que se habían mudado hacía relativamente poco, cuatro días para ser exactos, se le hacían extraños, y a la vez espantosamente largos. Era extraño, suponiendo que aquel edificio era "más" pequeño que el de la anterior Orden.

—Bueno Link... ¿Qué quiere Cross?—Preguntó, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado precipitado. Ni siquiera le habían dejado acercarse a su maestro desde antes de mudarse a la Orden. Ni siquiera el día de la masacre zombi lo había podido ver más que de pasada. Tal y como Cross le informó sobre

—No me han dado esa información, señor Walker.—Dijo Link, sin apenas mirarle. Allen bufó. Sabía que el otro estaba enterado. Al ser el lameculos de Leverrier debería tener información al respecto.

—¿Por qué tan formal, Link? Llámame Allen, es más fácil.

—No se me permite, señor Walker. Al fin y al cabo, no soy su amigo. Estoy para vigilarle.

—Hmmm...

Avanzaron por pasillos por los que Allen no había pasado todavía, y al pasar delante de algunas puertas podía jurar que escuchaba sonidos... Extraños. Gritos y ruido de máquinas. Link se detuvo delante de una puerta tan de repente que Allen casi chocó contra él.

—Ya estamos.—Dijo, y abrió la puerta. Allen tragó saliva. Dentro no se encontraba Cross, sino un Leverrier acompañado de su séquito personal.

—Ya era hora, señor Walker.—Dijo, sonriendo de tal forma que el chico se estremeció. Frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar.

—¿No iba a ver a Cross?

—Ah sí. Cross. Está detrás de esas puertas de ahí.—Dijo, señalando dos enormes puertas negras con el dedo.—Pero antes... Tendremos que tomar unas pequeñas medidas de seguridad.. Ya sabe. Un monstruo como usted no debería andar suelto por ahí sin un mínimo de ataduras.

Allen no protestó, bien sabía que no serviría de nada, y se quedó callado mientras le ponían un conjuro sobre el brazo izquierdo, y otro en las piernas. Pesaba demasiado, apenas podía moverse con naturalidad. Intentó quejarse, pero la respuesta de Leverrier fue rotunda.

—Esos conjuros no se pueden quitar. De momento.

—Pero si no voy a hacer nada...—Susurró Allen.

—No nos fiamos de usted ni de Cross, quién sabe si dice algo que hace despertar al Catorceavo.

Pero... ¿No estaban todos en la misma batalla? ¿Por qué no se fiaban de él? Era un exorcista, y no pensaba permitir que aquel monstruo despertara... Lo había repetido mil veces. Pero Leverrier todavía lo ponía en duda.

Suspiró, y calló. Con ese hombre era mejor no discutir. Pronto, pasó a través de la puerta, y fue dejado a solas con Cross; Link y Leverrier se quedaron en el otro lado de la puerta. Su maestro se encontraba sentado en un diván.

—Ya era hora, aprendiz idiota. Estaba esperando.—Dijo Cross, mirándole bajo su sombrero de ala ancha. Allen iba a replicar, cuando su maestro se levantó acercándose a él, y le tendió un papel. "Nos están escuchando", estaba escrito con la letra del hombre. Allen asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Qué querías, maestro... idiota?—Dijo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Si de verdad los espiaban, tendría que hacer bien su papel.

—Como Leverrier no nos deja ni respirar... He tenido que decir que era un asunto urgente para que me dejaran verte, Allen.—Cross le tendió un papel en el que estaba escrito: "La charla es una excusa. Leverrier quiere matarme". Al momento Allen garabateó una respuesta. "¿Qué has hecho, maestro?"

—¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?—Cross leyó la nota, y volvió a escribir en ella. Se la tendió.

—Alumno idiota... Ni que no pudiera ver a mi único pupilo.—"Me están obligando a convencerte para un asunto bastante extraño. Me quieren borrar del mapa", decía la nota. Allen escribió un corto "¿Por qué?". "Sígueme el juego", fue la respuesta.

—Qué raro que quieras verme, Cross... ¿Estás metido en más deudas?—"Leverrier quiere experimentar contigo y con el Catorceavo, debo ser el que te convenza. Niégate ante todo lo que te diga, o acabarás metido en algo raro." Allen asintió. "¿Por qué te quieren matar, maestro?".

—Me has pillado, niño. ¿Desde cuando captas mis indirectas?—"Por traidor. Por conocer al Catorceavo. Están dándome una supuesta segunda oportunidad con esto".

—No me sueles llamar si no es para regañarme o pasarme facturas... ¿Qué es esta vez?—"Huiré esta noche. Fingiré estar muerto. Esta maldita prueba no me va a salvar el cuello". Continuó Cross, y le volvió a tender la nota a Allen, que asintió gravemente.

—Esta vez no hay facturas... Nuestra preciosa Orden se encargó de todo. Sólo... Oye Allen, ¿quieres borrar tus fallos ante la congregación? ¿Hacerles olvidar que el Catorceavo está en ti?—"¿Y qué voy a hacer yo solo?". "Cuídate de Leverrier y sobrevive. Espera a que vuelva a por ti, tarde o temprano nos reencontraremos". Cross dejó por terminada la conversación escrita y guardó la nota en su bolsillo.

—¡Claro que quiero! Pero no sé qué hacer...

—Claro que sí.—Dijo Cross, dándole la espalda y perdiendo la vista en un punto más allá de la ventana. Desde allí se podía apreciar un panorama bastante soleado, cosa que no cuadraba con los ánimos de aquel momento. Cross se fugaba, por miedo a morir, Kanda perdía la memoria, él a punto de ser utilizado en algo extraño... Definitivamente, no cuadraba.—Leverrier me ha pedido que te informe de algo que puede ayudar bastante a la Orden, y puede ayudarte a recuperar su confianza...

Cross se enzarzó en una tediosa explicación que Allen sabía que había sido obligado a memorizar. Conforme las palabras iban saliendo de la boca de su maestro, Allen empezó a palidecer. Leverrier estaba loco. ¿No tenía suficiente con hacerlo separarse de Kanda?

—¿Quieren probar a controlar al Catorceavo... Torturándome?— Allen dijo, en un murmullo. La idea era extraña, dolorosa y bastante insensata. ¿Qué harían acaso si no lo controlaban? ¿Si él... No volvía a ser él nunca más?

—Técnicamente, y según Leverrier, no es una tortura.—Comentó Cross, y le pasó una nota explicativa. "Sí que es una tortura, maldito cabrón hijo de... Bueno, que te quieren hacer sufrir hasta que el Catorceavo se cabree y salga, y negociar con él".—Sólo serían una serie de pruebas físicas con el propósito de despertar al Catorceavo y comprobar cómo es realmente.—Allen tragó saliva. No sabía cómo había acabado sentado en el sofá, no preso del pánico sino de una impotencia y una ira impropias de él. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Leverrier decidir sobre él? Nunca había hecho nada malo... Era injusto. No quería eso.

—Y... ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptara? No quiero despertar a ese ser dentro de mí... No quiero destruir a las personas que quiero.—Pensamientos fugaces aparecían en su mente. Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny, incluso Komui y Jerry, Reever, Tiedoll... Todos. Y aquel que cautivaba su corazón, Kanda.

—Eres libre de elegir, Allen.—Dijo Cross, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Apretaba los puños fuertemente. —Tienes tu tiempo para pensarlo, habla con Komui cuando decidas, y él te pondrá en contacto con ese maldito Leverrier. Elige bien, alumno idiota.

Allen iba a replicar, cuando Cross se giró y lo estrechó fuertemente contra sus brazos. Allen abrió los ojos como platos, era la segunda vez en poco tiempo en la que Cross le daba un abrazo. El hombre sonrió, y Allen lo contempló. Lucía una extraña sonrisa.

—Sí, al final resulta que no he de criticar a Tiedoll. Te echaré de menos, alumno idiota. Como no le pares los pies a ese hijo de perra de Leverrier... Te desheredo. Ni se te ocurra dejarte toquetear por ese sádico pervertido.—Dijo, en una voz apenas audible, por lo que la grabadora no lo captó.

Allen sonrió. Lo que menos quería era heredar algo de Cross, ya había conseguido a Timcampy y lo único que quedaban eran facturas y denuncias por acoso.

—Yo también te echaré de menos, maestro. A pesar de ser un mujeriego inaguantable.

—No estropees el momento, anda.

—Hmmm... Tendré cuidado. No dejaré que me hagan nada. Seré fuerte.

—Y dile a Kanda que te cuide mucho.—Allen parpadeó, perplejo. ¿Cómo sabía él de Kanda?

—No me mires así, alumno idiota. Lo sé, se notaba. Y ahora... Sal de aquí de una vez. Leverrier se preocupará.

Allen se despidió, abrumado ante tanta información recién descubierta. Iba a negarse ante la idea de ser el sujeto de pruebas de la Orden. No era porque no quisiera ayudar a la congregación, simplemente no quería por ninguna razón que el Catorceavo despertara. Cuando lo hiciera no podrían detenerlo, por mucho que afirmaran que sí.

No quería que el Catorceavo matara a Kanda.

Leverrier le esperaba fuera. Le sonrió de una forma tan retorcida que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. El hombre se le acercó, sin perder la sonrisa, e hizo que le retiraran los conjuros. Allen suspiró aliviado, era un tedio estar casi inmovilizado.

—Espero que tome bien sus decisiones a partir de ahora, señor Walker. No querríamos perder a uno de nuestros exorcistas más competentes... Sería una lástima.—Dijo Leverrier, sus palabras sonaban a amenaza. Allen sonrió, intentando sonar amable y despreocupado, aunque en verdad la presencia de Leverrier la causaba escalofríos.

—Oh, no hay problema. Sea lo que sea, elegiré bien. Lo mejor para todos.

—Recuerde sus palabras, lo mejor para todos. Puede marcharse.

Allen asintió con la cabeza, agradecido de que lo dejaran marchar, y salió por la puerta. Gracias a Dios Link se quedó con Leverrier y no lo siguió. Anduvo por los pasillos sin rumbo, sin ni siquiera saber muy bien dónde estaba. Su sentido de la orientación pésimo le estaba jugando una mala pasado, y más por esa parte del edificio que no conocía.

Los pasillos empezaban a volverse todos iguales, y sentía que andaba en círculos. No se había cruzado con nadie en lo que llevaba andando, Allen calculaba que ya debía haber invertido media hora de su tiempo en ello. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado, cuando un sonido de pisadas llegó hasta sus oídos, venía desde más allá de la esquina que tendría que atravesar. Corrió en esa dirección, y en cuanto cruzó la esquina paró en seco.

Allí estaba Kanda. Entrando en una habitación... Su habitación.

El corazón de Allen dio un vuelco. Su Kanda... Se veía tan hermoso. Llevaba el pelo suelto húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros y la espalda; no llevaba su uniforme de exorcista, en vez de ello se había puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones corrientes. Allen estaba tan embobado en contemplarlo, que en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas, se sintió el más desdichado del mundo. Hizo el ademán de seguirlo hacia la habitación y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, contarle lo sucedido con Cross y dejar que lo animara a pesar de que el chico tuviera la sensibilidad de una roca; pero se contuvo al recordar que ya no podía. Suspiró, al menos desde allí en seguida encontraría el camino a su habitación.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, sus habitaciones se encontraban relativamente cerca. Entró, cansado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba tan blandita...

Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. De allí sacó una pequeña cinta de pelo. Kanda siempre se dejaba una cinta de pelo en su mesita de noche por si dormía allí y al día siguiente quería atarse el pelo y no llevaba cinta. La apretó fuertemente con su mano y se la llevó a la nariz. Olía maravillosamente a Kanda. Suspiró, su cama también olía a su exnovio, incluso su ropa... Si Leverrier pretendía que se olvidara de él, iba a ser muy difícil. Por no decir imposible.

Cerró los ojos, agarrando la almohada e imaginando que era Kanda, y poco a poco el sueño empezó a adormecerle.

* * *

Kanda golpeó la pared, frustrado. ¿Por qué Johnny le había estado preguntando por el maldito niño que había conocido esa mañana? Decía que si sabía dónde estaba, y él muy pacientemente, cosa rara en él, le había dicho que no era asunto suyo. Luego dijo algo de que pensaba que sí, que sabría dónde estaba, por algo de que siempre parecían muy unidos cuando estaban juntos. Esto cabreó a Kanda. ¿Cómo podía parecer muy unido con un crío que acababa de conocer? No tenía sentido.

Se sentó en la cama, y empezó a frotarse el pelo con la toalla. El baño le había ayudado a relajarse después de aquel sueño tan raro. Debían haberle echado algún polvo en la comida para hacerle soñar esas cosas. Luego hablaría con el estúpido de Jerry.

Sin embargo, la sensación de vacío no menguaba. Sentía que perdía algo importante, algo que se le escapaba de las manos, huía de su comprensión. Sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo demasiado importante. No sabía qué.

Resopló, y tiró la toalla al suelo. No entendía nada. Aquel accidente en la misión debía haberlo dejado catatónico. Sí, eso era. Tuvo un accidente sexual del que no se acordaba, y que además le había vuelto un mojagayumbos. Aquel Noé tan extraño, ese... ¿Tyki Mikk? Debió haberlo violado salvajemente y haberle causado secuelas.

Qué estúpido eres, Kanda; se dijo. Se levantó para coger a Mugen, que descansaba encima del escritorio, iría un rato a entrenar. Entonces algo rojo llamó su atención. Giró la vista en dirección a aquella mancha roja que había parecido divisar, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Debajo de la cama había algo.

Se agachó, y cogió el misterioso objeto con la mano, que resultó ser una simple cinta roja. Se preguntó de dónde demonios habría salido y qué hacía allí, le sonaba haberlo visto en alguna otra parte.

Encogió los hombros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con aquella cinta, así que decidió darle un buen uso y recogió su cabello en una coleta con ella. Fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo, las puntas del lazo sobresalían mucho, parecía una adolescente cursi. Se la quitó rápidamente y la sustituyó por una de las suyas, blancas y normales. Si salía con eso otro por ahí, pronto perdería su imagen.

Se quedó mirando el lazo, pensando si en tirarla o no, y de repente un recuerdo perdido, como un rayo de luz, cruzó su mente.

_Rodeaba el cuerpo de alguien de espaldas a él con sus brazos, y le plantaba dulces besos en la nuca, uno tras otro. El otro se estremecía ante el contacto. Poco a poco, fue desatando el lazo rojo que ese alguien llevaba al cuello, y la parte superior de la camisa se abrió, revelando una piel blanca, que se erizó ante el contacto de los dedos de Kanda sobre ella. Era tan suave..._

—_Kanda... _

_Kanda tiró la cinta roja al suelo, y fue desprendiendo de la camisa al otro, botón a botón. Luego, vino su propia camisa, hasta que más tarde no quedó nada de ropa. Lanzó al otro sobre la cama, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, a besar el camino que trazaba su columna de arriba a abajo. Cuando estaba llegando al final, el otro se giró._

—_Kanda... Me haces cosquillas..._

_Kanda rió, y siguió acariciando. El otro gimió, y susurró:_

—_Te amo Kanda..._

—_Y yo... A...—Algo faltaba. Aquel nombre que estaba murmurando, el nombre del otro, simplemente se escapaba de sus labios sin poder escucharlo. El otro se acercó a él para besarlo y..._

Kanda volvió a la realidad, agitando la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cerebro. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¡Ese tío no tenía ni cara, Dios!

Se levantó bruscamente, intentando por todos los medios olvidar. Esto no le hacía bien, debían ser secuelas. Ahora sí, agarró a Mugen y salió corriendo de la habitación, en dirección a la sala de entrenamientos. Necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio y dejarse de tonterías.

Mientras, una cinta roja que estaba en el suelo era barrida por el viento suave que entraba por la ventana, y era transportada hasta quedar enganchada a aquel extraño reloj de arena.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! POR FIIIIIIN! Ya era hora, por fin pude acabar este capítulo, mañana hay huelga ergo no voy a clase ergo puedo escribir (sí, soy de las que hacen huelga como excusa para quedarse en casa). Y aquí está. Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Sigo diciendo que aún no sé si esto se debería clasificar ya de M, por lo que si ya no cuadrara, agradecería algún comentario que me lo dijera._

_Y ya está todo por hoy. Déjenme un review si les gustó, si no, si tienen críticas que hacer, tomatazos, platanazos... Lo que sea. Los agradezco mucho! _

_Hasta la próxima (espero que no tan lejana),_

_Dolly 3_

_P.D: El otro día tuve un fangirleo con uno de mis profesores, es igual a Kanda pero con el pelo corto O_o estoy tentada a pedirle que haga un cosplay._

_P.P.D: Sí, mis postdatas son de cosas random u.u_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: -man no es mío, como siempre.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Nada preocupante (por el momento).**

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos días desde la reunión con Cross. Dos días sin su mentor en la Orden, y éste ya había sido dado por muerto. Había alargado el momento en el que daría su opinión respecto a despertar al Catorceavo, y ahora debía armarse de valor y rendir cuentas a Leverrier.

Tenía que plantarle cara e impedir que despertara a aquel monstruo. Neah no debía volver a resurgir.

Respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de Komui. Cuando escuchó que éste le dejaba entrar, abrió la puerta.

—Komui... Tengo que hablar contigo.—Dijo, sonriendo, y el otro hombre levantó la vista de los papeles encima de la mesa para mirarlo. Un deje de preocupación se reflejó en su expresión.

—Oh, Allen. Pasa, siéntate. Puedes hablar tranquilamente, no hay golems aquí.—Tomó asiento delante del hermano de Lenalee, que apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.—Siento mucho lo de Kanda... No era mi intención decirte que no. Intenté convencer a Leverrier de que todo era un error y evitar que le borrara la memoria pero no sirvió de nada. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, haría tiempo que estaríais fuera de la Orden.

—No pasa nada, Komui.—Respondió, forzando una sonrisa.—Tú tenías tus obligaciones. Lo más lógico era que nos dijeras que no, no hay de qué disculparse.

—Aunque tuviera obligaciones... Sois como mi familia, y a la familia no se le hace esto. ¿Cómo estás, Allen?

—Supongo que bien.—Dijo, y bajó la mirada. Komui alargó la mano y agarró el hombro de Allen.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Cómo estás de verdad?

—Creo haber hecho lo correcto. Sobreviviré a esto, no te preocupes.

Komui volvió a su asiento, y frunció el ceño.

—Allen, no tienes que hacerte siempre el héroe. Lo estás pasando mal, y lo sabes. No dudo que sobrevivirás, pero tampoco el hecho de que te duele.

—Me duele, sí, pero no voy a lamentarme eternamente.—Respondió, su determinación era clara, a pesar de las circunstancias.—Mana me dijo que siguiera adelante. Saldré de esto, por Kanda y por mí.

—¿Estás seguro, Allen?—Preguntó Komui, sonaba como un hermano mayor preocupado. Allen asintió.

Tenía que permanecer firme. No podía lamentarse, porque sabía que si pensaba en todo lo que había perdido con su decisión, se hundiría. Y eso no iba con él. Él era fuerte.

—Oye, Komui... Vine porque Cross me dijo que cuando estuviera seguro de lo que quería hacer te lo contara. Ya sabes... Lo del Catorceavo.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al final?

—No sé... No quiero que se despierte al Catorceavo. Sé que si se despierta puede que no pueda controlarlo. He pensado que no.

Komui suspiró de alivio, y dedicó una sonrisa a Allen.

—Creí que dejarías que Leverrier te hiciera lo que quisiera por "el bien de la Orden" sin pensarlo.—Dijo, haciendo el gesto de las comillas.—Me alegro de que eligieras bien, Allen.

—¡Oye! Yo también pienso.—Bufó Allen, y Komui rió.

—Lo sé. Tranquilo, se lo comunicaré a Leverrier y asunto arreglado. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—De momento no. Gracias por todo, Komui.

—Gracias a ti, sin problemas.

Allen se despidió, y salió por la puerta, aliviado. Por fin se quitaba aquel peso de encima.

* * *

De camino al comedor, se encontró con Lavi, estuvieron charlando alegremente hasta que llegaron al lugar, y allí pidió su exagerada y grasienta ración de comida. Se sentó junto al pelirrojo en la mesa que siempre solían escoger. Kanda estaba comiendo en silencio, y Lenalee bebía un café. El corazón de Allen dio un vuelco.

—Hola, chicos.—Saludó Allen, sonriendo.—¿Qué tal vais?

—Yo cansada.—Dijo Lenalee, resoplando.—Mi hermano está pesado con que entrene y mejore mi Inocencia. Dice que con lo mal que están las cosas, necesito ser más fuerte. Pero es tan agobiante...

—Mejor no se lo digas o se nos podrá a llorar.—Comentó Lavi.—Si quieres... Podríamos ir a entrenar después juntos. ¿Sabías que eso fortalece el lazo de...?

Lavi y Lenalee empezaron a charlar entre ellos, y Allen prefirió no molestarlos. Se fijó en Kanda, que soplaba con suavidad los fideos enrollados en sus palillos. Se veía tan concentrado... Y luego entrecerró los párpados, ante el detalle que le parecía ver. ¿Estaba viendo bien? Un lazo rojo extremadamente familiar estaba atado en la muñeca de Kanda, la que solía llevar él en el cuello. Si no se equivocaba de cinta... ¿Qué demonios le había dado a Kanda como para ponérsela de pulsera?

—Esto, Kanda...—Éste levantó la vista del plato, y le lanzó una mirada asesina. El chico tragó saliva.—¿Y esa cinta que llevas atada a la muñeca?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Hmmm... Qué amable.—No sé ni para qué me molesto, pensó Allen. El Kanda de siempre había vuelto.

—Muchas gracias. Esa es mi línea.—Dijo Kanda, sonando increíblemente irónico.

—Y... ¿Qué cuentas?—Preguntó, intentando sacar conversación de alguna parte. Kanda frunció el ceño, molesto.

—A ti nada, niñato. ¿Por qué no dejas de sonar tan patético intentando conversar?

—Qué antisocial...—Murmuró Allen, pinchando un dango con el palillo.

—¿Qué has dicho, estúpido? Repítelo si tienes huevos.—Gritó Kanda.

—Déjalo.—Dijo Allen, resoplando. Se llevó un dago a la boca y lo masticó sin mucha emoción. De normal habría continuado con la provocación de Kanda, pero no tenía ganas. Lenalee y Lavi observaban la escena, extrañados. Allen parecía un poco decaído a los ojos de los otros dos.

—Definitivamente, el Moyashi no tiene huevos.—Dijo Kanda, cruzándose de brazos, y Allen escupió el dango. ¿Kanda le llamaba Moyashi?—¡Eh, no me escupas en la cara, cerdo!

—Eh.. Yu...—Lavi comenzó a hablar, pero se quedó aterrorizado ante la mirada asesina de Kanda. No soportaba que lo llamaran Yu.—¡Ay, no me mires así, Yu! Esto... ¿Por qué has llamado a Allen Moyashi?

—Oh.—Kanda se quedó pensativo un momento.—¿Tiene que haber un motivo para decirlo?

—¿Será porque me parezco a un brote de habas?—Preguntó Allen, esperanzado. Si Kanda se acordaba de su apodo pero no se acordaba de por qué lo había formulado... ¿Eso quería decir que su memoria no había sido borrada del todo?

—¿Por qué demonios me estáis interrogando?—Kanda alzó una ceja.

—Vamos, Kanda. Responde a Allen.—Dijo Lenalee, muy seria.

—¡Y yo que sé! Supongo que se me ha ocurrido de repente, joder, no es para tanto.—Lavi, Lenalee y Allen intercambiaron miradas. Kanda los miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No te suena haberlo escuchado en alguna parte antes, Yu?

—No me llames Yu, maldito conejo. Y sí, me suena de algo, ¿contento?

Allen sonrió para sus adentros. Kanda recordaba algo. Aunque fuera aquel odioso apodo. Allen intentó darse esperanzas. Ojalá esto fuera una señal de que volverá a ser Yu, pensó Allen. El Yu que compartía su mundo con él y lo hacía feliz.

Aunque... Parecía más bien imposible.

* * *

Allen bostezó, cansado. Eran las tres de la tarde, se había pasado la mañana sentado en un banco en los jardines de la Orden leyendo. Había cogido el hábito de Kanda. Sí, por extraño que pareciera, Kanda leía, y bastante. Tenía una estantería llena de novelas en su habitación, y de vez en cuando le obligaba a leer a Allen, para que "llenara su inculta cabeza de algo más que moral y deberes". Desde entonces, cuando Kanda estaba en alguna misión y lo echaba de menos, leía.

Y en ese momento, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Avanzó por el pasillo, procurando no perderse, y en seguida divisó la puerta de su habitación. Tenía unas ganas de meterse entre las sábanas y dormir... Olvidarse de todo por unos instantes.

Puso una mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta. Entró y tiró el libro hacia donde se suponía estaba la cama; estaba todo demasiado oscuro, pero no recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas. No le dio importancia, y empezó a desvestirse. Cuando se había quitado el chaleco y el lazo, un empujón venido de ninguna parte hizo que chocara con fuerza contra la pared. Jadeó, pero sin perder tiempo intentó activar su Inocencia.

Craso error, su brazo no reaccionaba. Intentó forzar el arma, pero sólo consiguió sentir un dolor punzante. Y entonces, tocó uno de los sellos que flotaban a su alrededor y supo qué era lo que pasaba.

Los Cuervos habían venido a por él.

Algo le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca, y perdió el conocimiento.

Leverrier se acercó a él, seguido de Link y cuatro Cuervos más. En la oscuridad, habría sido imposible reconocerlos para Allen.

—Señor, ¿lo transportamos ya a la sala que ordenó?—Preguntó Link. Leverrier le miró fugazmente, para luego volver a detener su mirada en el joven a sus pies. Escupió al chico acertándole en la mejilla, y se rió.

—¿A qué esperáis para hacerlo? Venga, no tenemos todo el día. Procurad que no os vea nadie y...—Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon de una forma un tanto siniestra.—Procurad que tengamos la suficiente intimidad con él para que nadie lo oiga... Gritar. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.—Respondió Link, y dio una orden a sus acompañantes para que cargaran al chico.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, procurando que nadie se enterase de sus planes.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Por fin fin de semana... Ya puedo escribir TT-TT Estoy deseando terminar el siguiente cap. de esta historia y de mi otro fic... Todo está en proceso, amigos._

_Bien, lo siento por quién se haya aburrido con este capítulo, pero tenía que escribirlo. Es una transición a lo que vendrá después. Todo.. Todo a su tiempo jeje. También decir que gracias por los reviews, sabéis como alegrarme el día *O*. Lo de siempre, si ven algo raro, que no cuadra con el canon o una mínima falta de ortografía o incongruencia, avisen y critiquen. Y si quieren enviarme un review diciendo lo que les pareció.. Feliz soy :')_

_Y eso es todo, me voy a ver Shameless._

_Con todo su amoroso amor,_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Gallavich OTP (fangirl attack)._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: -man no es ni será nunca mío.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Tortura, un Leverrier hijoputa. Capítulo de transición again.**

**No se asusten, no describiré más tortura en los próximos capítulos. No tan detallada, al menos ;D**

* * *

Cuando Allen despertó, se dio cuenta de que no podía ver. Y que el ambiente olía demasiado a óxido.

Intentó moverse, aunque en seguida desistió; estaba arrodillado y atado de pies y manos. Intentó activar su Inocencia de nuevo, pero como antes, era imposible de despertar. Entonces sintió miedo. ¿Dónde demonios estaría, y quién lo habría secuestrado? ¿El Conde? Oh, no, por favor, rezó. Quien sea menos el Conde. No quería luchar contra los Noé justamente en ese momento.

Entonces sintió una presencia a su lado, alguien o algo que se movía. Sintió como el vello se le erizaba cuando notó el aliento de "eso" en su oído. Se tensó, intentando ponerse en posición defensiva, pero fue imposible. Aquella cosa que parecían grilletes se incrustaban en sus brazos.

—Bueno bueno, señor Walker, ¿preparado para la acción?—Dijo la voz en su oído. Una voz que le fue muy fácil reconocer. Leverrier. Siempre el maldito Leverrier. Alguien tiró de la venda que cubría los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, no había mucha luz en aquella sala, pero la suficiente para hacerle lagrimear. Cuando se acostumbró, pudo ver dónde estaba.

Era una sala pequeña, sin ventanas y una enorme puerta de hierro. Las paredes eran de piedra, y habían estantes con cachivaches escalofriantes por todos lados. Él se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta, pegado a la pared. Dos grilletes le obligaban a permanecer con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, en cruz. En el suelo, allá donde sus rodillas estaban apoyadas, había un extraño dibujo. Un enorme círculo lleno de símbolos extraños, que dedujo era un conjuro. Mientras, cuatro Cuervos se encargaban de mantenerlo activo.

—Leverrier... ¿Qué es lo qu-

—Calma, calma, Allen.—Le interrumpió el hombre, el bigote se le hacía más pequeño conforme más sonreía. —En estos momentos, dejemos las cortesías, ¿quieres? Verás... Komui me ha hablado de la egoísta decisión que has tomado. Y creo, que estás muy equivocado si te crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, joven Walker.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Allen, desorientado. Los grilletes que le unían los tobillos empezaban a darle picores.

—Hablo de no querer cooperar con nosotros. Eso se castigaría con traición normalmente, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Pero...—Respondió intentando encontrar una excusa para lo que suponía que se avecinaba.—Cross me dijo que podía elegir si quería o no, eso no es traición...

—Estábamos dándote la oportunidad de llevar esto a cabo por las buenas. Como has preferido no servir al bien de la Orden, creo que es evidente ¿no?—Respondió Leverrier mientras le daba la espalda, satisfecho con su plan. Allen se golpeó mentalmente. Ahora el hombre tenía una especie de motivo para llevarlo a su son, otra vez.—Estoy muy dolido, Allen. No esperes que tengamos... ¿Compasión?

—¿De verdad crees que acusándome de algo sin fundamento y torturándome la Orden ganará la guerra contra el Conde?—Replicó el chico, como un intento de mostrar su valentía; haciendo mosquear a Leverrier. Este lo miró por encima del hombro, y torció el bigote en una mueca de desagrado.—¿Crees que el mundo mejorará dejando a alguien como ese Catorceavo suelto? ¿Crees que lo podréis parar?

—Joven Walker, las guerras se ganan mediante sacrificios. Tú vas a ser nuestro sacrificio. Y sí, te odio profundamente, pero esto no es sólo por ti, sino por esa criatura...—Leverrier se acercó a él y le puso una mano en donde se suponía se hallaba su corazón, rozando su piel. Le habían quitado la camisa.—Necesitamos cualquier información que esa cosa nos pueda proporcionar. No nos importa destruirte, Allen, sólo serás una baja más en esta guerra. Y sí, en cuanto lo hayamos despertado estará tan debilitado gracias a nuestras sesiones que si no coopera...—Leverrier le pasó el dedo por la garganta, como si lo fuera a degollar. Allen tembló, las manos del hombre eran demasiado frías.

—¿Me matarían?—Preguntó, perplejo. El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro. No te creas tan imprescindible, niñato. En cuanto podamos ser capaces de crear exorcistas tu valor decaerá por los suelos. Bien.—El hombre movió el brazo, dando por terminada la conversación.—Basta de cháchara.

Allen contempló cómo el hombre se acercaba a uno de sus ayudantes, y cómo éste le tendía una jarra de hierro humeante. Leverrier fue con cuidado al cogerla, y tuvo que ayudarse de varios paños para no quemarse. La curiosidad de Allen se transformó en horror cuando vio lo que el hombre pretendía hacer. Palideció, si es que todavía podía palidecer más.

—Esta es una técnica de "purificación" que la Iglesia utiliza desde la Edad Media. No me mires con esa cara de corderito, no pienses que me voy a compadecer de ti. El agua bendita hirviendo probablemente hará removerse a ese maldito Noé en tu cuerpo. O si no, será una bonita forma de hacerle saber que estamos aquí.

Allen no tuvo tiempo a objetar. Dos Cuervos, uno a cada lado suyo, le estaban cogiendo fuertemente para que no se moviera y le estaban obligando a abrir la boca. Leverrier se acercó con una mueca sádica en el rostro y vertió el líquido en su boca, sin dudar. Allen no pudo siquiera gritar mientras sentía cómo sus entrañas comenzaban a arder, y podía notar perfectamente el trayecto desde su boca hasta el estómago. Apretó fuertemente los puños, el dolor era insoportable. Mientras, Leverrier reía y vertía cada vez más líquido.

La tortura duró unos minutos, que a Allen se le volvieron interminables. Entre jarra y jarra de agua, le daban un tiempo para respirar. Ése era el peor, la sensación de su interior quemándose y ardiendo era horrible. Y algo dentro de él estaba reaccionando ante esa "purificación".

Cuando ya llevaba el tercer descanso, pudo apreciarlo. Algo en su interior intentaba tirar de él y arrastrarlo hacia la inconsciencia, algo ajeno a él. Allen se dejó llevar, huyendo ante el dolor, cuando escuchó aquella voz que lo llamaba.

_Allen... Deja que aparezca y los mate a todos. Deja que los destruya, y no volverás a sufrir._

_Ese agua bendita me hiere... Y el agua caliente te hiere a ti... Deja que me vengue, Allen..._

_Déjame salir..._

Allen se obligó a volver a Tierra. Se obligó a soportar la tortura, se obligó a no llorar de dolor para no darle el gusto a Leverrier. Y sobre todo, se obligó a no sucumbir ante el Catorceavo. Sabía que la voz que había escuchado tenía que ser la de él, y juró por su orgullo que aguantaría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de no dejar ese monstruo suelto.

_Si tan sólo me dejaras salir... _Si no fuera por el miedo de despertar aquella cosa, ya habría sucumbido a la voz. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse.

Jadeó, el agua se había terminado y la siguiente jarra estaba lista. Respiró entrecortadamente, intentando recomponerse, aunque el simple hecho de exhalar le provocaba un dolor inaguantable. Entre inspiración y espiración tosió, y la sangre que salió de su garganta salpicó el traje de Leverrier. Sonrió satisfecho ante tal señal de rebeldía, y después lamentó haberlo hecho. El hombre lo agarró del cuello y lo obligó a tragar otra jarra entera, sin pausas. La sensación de ahogo era horrible. En cuanto lo soltó, no pudo evitar toser, rasgando aún más las heridas. Leverrier simplemente sonrió y dejó caer un comentario bastante doloroso para Allen.

—Y bien Allen... ¿Qué tal con Kanda? ¿Qué tal se siente que tu amante ni siquiera recuerde cómo te abrías de piernas? ¿Y que ya ni siquiera quiera acercarse a ti nunca más?

* * *

Ya llevaba tres días viviendo las "sesiones" de Leverrier. El primer día había acabado en la enfermería debido a las heridas, el segundo simplemente lo habían torturado hundiéndole la cabeza en una bañera llena de agua, una y otra vez. Y el tercer día los Cuervos habían probado sus conjuros con él. Por suerte, no le infringían heridas visibles, y quitando la pérdida temporal del habla, nadie se podría dar cuenta a simple vista de que estaba siendo utilizado como conejillo de indias. Y amenazado como estaba no podía hablar con nadie, ni escapar a una sesión. Si lo hacía, se encargarían de que Kanda acabara muerto. O Lenalee, o Lavi.

Allen acababa de despertar en la cama de su habitación, con un dolor de cabeza y de huesos terrible. La garganta y el estómago le dolían horrores. Como siempre, lo habían devuelto a su habitación inconsciente. Parecía que tenían un gran interés en que no supiera dónde tenían aquel escondite macabro, se dijo Allen.

Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche y sacó del cajón una pequeña botella, cortesía de la enfermera jefe. Destapó el frasquito y bebió su contenido de un trago. Inmediatamente, su tracto digestivo parecía más sano de lo que estaba, y el dolor de sus huesos remitía. Hasta que no se le pasara el efecto, al menos podría hablar con naturalidad sin estar quejándose a cada rato.

Suspiró. Dejó la botellita en la mesita de noche y se metió bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir aunque fuera un poco. Estaba agotado, menos adolorido que antes pero adolorido, y con ganas de pegar a Kanda. El bastardo al que solía llamar Yu no paraba de burlarse de su voz chirriante. Si él supiera... Pensó Allen. Definitivamente tenía que dejar que mataran a Kanda. Sí, que lo mataran y que al fin volviera su Yu.

Si con las sesiones pretendían alertar al Catorceavo, sin duda lo habían conseguido. Allen contempló su reflejo en la botellita de cristal. Ahí estaba, ocupando un primer plano de la imagen. Mientras que antes se contentaba con aparecer en un lado del reflejo, ahora aparecía cada vez más nítido, más grande y más visible; en ocasiones superponiéndose a la imagen de Allen. Y su torcida sonrisa se hacía cada día más bizarra.

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de seguir mirando su reflejo. Poco a poco el sueño empezaba a invadirlo...

Y un golpe sordo lo devolvió a la realidad.

La puerta fue abierta de un golpe y alguien arrancó las sábanas de encima de Allen. Éste gritó, y se incorporó rápidamente, alterado. Cuando vio al japonés ahí de pie, mirándolo con las sábanas en mano y una expresión enfadada, su sorpresa fue muy evidente. Y las mariposas en su estómago, también.

—¿Kanda? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó, sorprendido. El susodicho arqueó una ceja. Estaba tan hermoso... Pensó Allen.

—¿Tú que crees, Moyashi?—Dijo, molesto.—No vendría por ningún motivo a buscarte a este cuartucho si no fuera porque me obligan. Joder, ¡me he perdido buscándolo! ¿Cómo Komui me dice que te busque en tu maldita habitación si nunca he estado, joder?

—¿Y qué quería?

—Moyashi, tienes una misión. Tenemos una misión. Esta madrugada a las cinco.—Respondió Kanda, lanzándole la sábana y girándose en dirección a la puerta. El chico sonrió como un idiota al pensar en el japonés y él, juntos de nuevo. Al menos tendría una excusa para estar cerca de él.—Ah, y tómate un puto caramelo. Sigues teniendo la voz como un elefante. Y deja de sonreír como un gilipollas.

—Gracias, Kanda.—Respondió Allen.

—De nada.—Dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al joven exorcista solo.

Allen alargó la mano, tentado en salir a buscarlo, llevarlo de nuevo hasta su habitación y meterlo en su cama. Así dormiría mejor, y sería más feliz. Pero se contuvo, si lo hacía probablemente sería decapitado por Mugen. Volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas y se contentó con abrazar la almohada. Estaba tan fría... Y su corazón estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Las mariposas en su estómago volvían a las andadas.

Dios... ¿Tanto le emocionaba una simple misión?

La respuesta era sí, si Kanda estaba en ella.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Lo siento, amigos, siento no poder actualizar tan de seguido. Llevo un mes muy duro, justo mañana tengo... ¡Sí, un examen de ecuaciones de ya no sé cuál grado con logaritmos! Me matan... Ay mamita, ¿por qué escogí ciencias?_

_Bueno, dejando de lado este pequeño incidente... Lo siento mucho. Siento que esto sea otro capítulo de transición. No estoy orgullosa de él en lo más mínimo, lo reconozco. Pero... Este capítulo nos traerá el Yullen. Y la trama. Y el fluffy. Y el drama. Y a NEAH *O*. Amigos, mil gracias por sus reviews, siento no poder responder aún, pero voy corta de tiempo u.u (yo debería estar estudiando ahora las malditas mates) pronto les contestaré, no se preocupen._

_Y bueno, para acabar, lo de siempre. Si son tan amables de dejarme un review diciendo si les gustó, si no, si hay algo que mejorar... Lo que sea. Críticas son agradecidas mucho. Mil gracias por leer *O*_

_Con todo su odio hacia las matemáticas,_

_Dolly._

_P.D:¿Leverrier es demasiado Ooc? ¿O está clavado? Respóndanme por favor u.u_


End file.
